


The good opportunity

by Garance



Series: My english works [21]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Clark, POV Second Person, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: What Clark hears and what he would like to hear.





	The good opportunity

The good opportunity

  
You say : "Thanks for everything." Because you have no idea how to properly thank Bruce.

  
He answers you: "I only corrected an error."  
You understand : "I'm sorry for what I did to you."  
You don't want Bruce to feel remorse for what happened months ago.

  
You ask : ''How did you take the house back from the bank ?''  
You are desperately looking for good thanks so that you can finally tell Bruce that you love him and that you know he loves you too.

  
When he answers you : "I bought the bank."  
You hear : "I love you."

  
You ask perplexed : ''All the bank ?''

  
He answers you: ''It's like a reflex for me.''  
You hear, "I'll do anything for you."

  
The opportunity has not yet arrived.

  
End


End file.
